The EX Files
by EX3451
Summary: A series of unrelated, prompted one-shots, all of varying genres and focusing on different characters. Prompts are currently being accepted.
1. Shift - Cyborg - Humour

This will be an on-going series of unrelated one-shots, all of which are going to be written from prompts I receive. If you want to give me a prompt, just PM it to me or leave it in a review. If you really want to, check out my profile for more info on it.

Genres will vary, though humour will most likely be more common than anything else.

Other than that, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I'm probably going to get into the hundreds here with these one-shots, so I'll say it now and it will count for every single thing that is uploaded into this 'story'. I do not own Teen Titans, I will never own Teen Titans, and the fact that I have to say that actually makes me question the intelligence of whoever needed to be told that.**

**XxX**

#1

**~Shift~**

Prompt:** Awed, Cyborg**

Prompt by: **Gravitygrape**, on Tumblr.

They didn't understand.

To them, she was just a vehicle. A means of transportation.

To them, she was expendable. Any scratch could be painted over, any damaged part being easily replaceable.

To them, she was just a car.

To him, she was his baby.

So who was this _asshole_, who dared to have audacity to suggest that his pitiful bucket of bolts could even hope to stand up to the might of his legendary T-Car?

"Behold, the champion of the racetrack!" The lanky human screeched, his comically pencil-thin arms making even Beast Boy look buff. "ADONIS!"

Ah.

"Dude, why are we even here?" Beast Boy complained from the passenger seat, earning a petrifying glare from Cyborg for his trouble.

"We're here so I can pay for most of the things I need to properly fix all the damage that was done to _my_ baby." Cyborg growled, ignoring Beast Boy's nervous chuckle. "Which, I might add, _you_ caused!"

"I didn't cause-" Beast Boy started, pausing as Cyborg's mechanical eye began glowing a threatening shade of red. "…all of it."

"You shoulda known what would happen if you tried to kiss Rae again." Cyborg grunted, rolling up the window in an attempt to block out the annoying villains banter from the starting line. "You're lucky she threw you through the wall before causing something important like the engine to screw up."

"So you lost a couple of doors from your car! So what?" Beast Boy whined, not noticing Cyborg's grip tighten on the steering wheel. "I almost drowned!"

"You turned into a fish and started crying." Cyborg replied gruffly, his mechanical fingers beginning to leave dents on the circular contraption before him.

"Whatever." Beast Boy scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. "And I totally wasn't crying."

"Right, that was just all the sea water coming out of your eyes." Cyborg muttered sarcastically, releasing his grip somewhat on the steering wheel. "Is this race ever gonna get started?"

"If you listened to me and gone hero on him," Beast Boy reprimanded, gesturing towards the still bragging Adonis, whom was situated directly behind the finish line, the engine of his shiny sport's car idling gently, "we could have already gone by now."

"Then they would have just cancelled the race, which would leave me with no money to buy what I need." Cyborg stated, raising an eyebrow at the green man beside him. "Why are you even here, anyway?"

"I don't know." Beast Boy admitted, glancing at the spectators through his window, many of whom were holding signs of various designs. "But I think I may consider leaving if something doesn't happen soon."

As if on cue, the lights above the starting line began lighting up, row after row illuminating in a deep orange. Subconsciously, Cyborg's grip on the steering wheel tightened once again, Beast Boy leaning forward slightly as the electricity drew closer and closer to green.

Without warning, a loud yell sounded from the front of the racing pack, a huge dust cloud being kicked up as Adonis' car peeled away from the rest. Accelerating away, he rolled his window down, reaching towards the sun with his middle finger raised at all those behind him.

"Looks like we're ditching the rules!" Beast Boy cheered a little too happily, clicking his seatbelt into place. "Cy, go!"

The T-Car remained completely still, the grumbling engine providing a brilliant substitution for a chirping cricket.

"Uh, Cy?" Beast Boy ventured, turning towards his mechanical companion. Cyborg's eyes were wider than Beast Boy had ever seen, small drops of drool escaping from his gaping mouth as he stared out the windscreen.

"So…fast…that shine…beautiful…" He mumbled to himself, his eyes glued to a swiftly moving object in front of them.

Following his friend's sights, Beast Boy leaned over, struggling to see through the dust cloud that every other competitor had left in their desperate attempts to chase after first place.

There, ahead of them all, was a bright yellow sports car, the driver appearing to be laughing hysterically as he screamed insults to every driver behind him.

"Cyborg! People are watching, let's go!" Beast Boy said nervously, shaking his friend by the shoulder. Cyborg remained still, his human eye glazing over as his mechanical one zoomed in on the car, in order to get a better look at it.

"So perfect…want it…" He muttered to himself, completely oblivious to the many food items that were currently being thrown at his pride and joy.

Beast Boy groaned, sinking lower into his seat as a half-eaten hot-dog slammed against his window, leaving behind a greasy smear as it splattered to the ground.

Somehow, he knew that he was going to be the one copping the blame for this one.

**XxX**

Remember, I could be writing your prompt next. All you have to do is get it to me.

As for the name, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist.

Till next chapter!

Peace!

_**X**_


	2. Eternity - Raven - Tragedy

Yes, this used to be just a normal one-shot. But, now it's going to be a continuous thing. As said in the summary, all of these stories will be completely unrelated. Also, updates will be haphazard to say the least. I'm still going to focus on Pausing The Flow, this will just be something I'll be doing on the side whenever I feel like it.

Hope that will clear up any confusion.

**XxX**

#2

**~Eternity~**

Prompt: **Lost, Raven**

Prompt by: **Guest**

It was cold, yet so hot that a single touch could melt through to the bone.

It was dark, yet there was enough light to watch as the shadows danced across the cavern walls around her.

It was familiar, yet so strangely alien at the same time.

It was where she belonged. It was supposed to be her sanctuary.

Yet she, like many others, referred to this place as Hell.

Her body hurt, that much was obvious. The way her small form would hobble from step to step, never staying still for too long for fear of collapsing. The way her dry lips hung open, her eyes darting side to side in a desperate search for water. The way her stomach growled, with such intensity that it made her chest ache as the vibrations played across her bones.

She didn't understand.

She'd followed through with the destiny that had been laid out for her. She'd become the portal, though she'd protected her friends from its effects.

She'd allowed her father access to the mortal realm.

Was she dead? Had she been sentenced to an eternity in suffering for her crimes?

It was what she deserved, after all. Despite all the lives she had saved during her time with the Titans, those pitiful numbers would never stand up to the destruction she would cause.

The universe didn't care about feelings. The afterlife didn't care about feelings. Trigon certainly didn't care about feelings.

She could feel the tears, threatening to escape as more water began to build up within the corners of her eyes.

No. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give her creator the satisfaction of knowing just how far he'd made her fall.

The shadows around her had become more lively, the negative energy within the space beginning to swirl. Dark clouds were ripped apart overhead, red electricity crackling as light began to flood the valley where she stood.

He was calling his army.

She never heard the gasp that had escaped her lips, nor felt the way every little bit of heat within her was suddenly replaced with a lump of pure ice.

His mind was like a beacon, the only living thing within a sea of the inanimate. Irritation was first and foremost, closely followed by a bloodthirsty malice, the intensity of which caused a shiver to course through her spine unbidden.

There were others there. Even from this distance in her powerless state, she could almost feel their panic, as they struggled against whatever emotionless entities they were combating against.

Three people, all fighting against the devil himself.

There was supposed to be four.

The liquid had escaped her eyes before she could even think t o stop it, a small whimper rising in her throat.

Had one of her friends already fallen? There was absolutely no possibility that they had fled, not when the others were all battling for every life in the universe.

A sharp pain had erupted within her knees, but she didn't care. She had already sunk to the floor, her white cloak falling around her as small droplets of blood began to seep from the scratches on her legs.

One of her friends was gone, and it was all her fault.

She'd thought they would have a chance. She'd protected them from the calamitous event that had felled the rest of the planet.

What was the point? She'd known what he had planned to do, once he'd arrived in this universe!

Tears were now running down her cheeks, splashing gently to the ground as she hugged her knees to her chest.

In one foolish gesture, she'd doomed her friends to slow and painful deaths. The ones she cared for the most, their lives being extinguished excruciatingly slowly, as punishment for even thinking they could defy destiny.

They would be the only ones on the planet to suffer.

She didn't hear the loud grunts echoing in the distance, nor did she see her father's soldiers looking down on her from above, quivering in silent laughter as the small, cloaked child wept.

The floor was cold, yet warm enough to feel as though it were scorching her skin. It was uncomfortable, and it was dark.

There was no use complaining about it, though.

She was trapped, locked within a prison of her own choosing whilst everyone close to her met their ends.

She was where she belonged. She was home.

And like it or not, she was going to be there forever.

**XxX**

Any prompt received will be greatly appreciated.

Till next chapter!

Peace!

_**X**__  
_


End file.
